The Many Lives of Clara Oswald
by proudtobeawhovian
Summary: A collection of stories about Clara's different lives in the time stream, all of which include saving the Doctor in one way or another. New chapter every Wednesday!


_Welcome to my newest fanfiction! These are a whole ton of different stories from the many lives of Clara Oswald, all involving saving the Doctor in one way or another. A new chapter will be released every Wednesday, so enjoy! _

___DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who._

* * *

Clara Anne.

A secret child with a dangerous past... or at least that's how she liked to think of herself. It made her sound more interesting. Her background, however, wasn't exactly dangerous... except her mother. She could be dangerous.

Clara Anne was born because of a mistake, and the fact that she was half human was hidden from the rest of Gallifrey. Her mom explained that it was better that way, but she never really understood what her mother meant... until now.

Interracial children aren't exactly rare on Gallifrey, there were at least five alive at the moment. With Time Lords traveling in space and time all alone things... happened. But Clara Anne's parents weren't normal parents, and according to her mother if Gallifrey found out who Clara Anne's father was then a whole riot would break out. Clara Anne knew now, however, that a whole riot would not break out - her mother was not as special as she thought she was. But her mother would be mortified with embarrassment, and would never be able to live it down.

Clara Anne's mother wasn't the perfect person she made people think she was. Her mother was an activist against interracial mingling between Time Lords and other species from different planets, claiming it was "wrong" and "disgusting". She was also a professor at the Academy for training Time Lords and therefore was sort of high up on the social ladder. But at home Clara Anne's mother was very mean, calling Clara Anne a "huge mistake" and "disgusting creature".

Clara Anne's father wasn't a bad man, in fact she kind of admired him. He was a rebel in the "Great Battle of Antarctica" (apparently land completely made of ice and snow on Earth, with animals called penguins) in 2896. Clara Anne's father had been protecting the land from colonization to save the endangered penguins, claiming that these beautiful animals should never go extinct. And Clara Anne definitely agreed with him, because she had seen a picture of penguins once and they were so cool.

One day Clara Anne's mother was visiting because she wanted to see a penguin in the flesh, but because she had a little too much of Earth "beer" to drink and she was still furious at her husband for cheating, things went farther than they should have. When Clara Anne's mother went home she found her husband dead, using it as the perfect cover up.

"It's a shame," she would wail (and still does), "that he died so young. He never got to meet his beautiful daughter."

And then, another night when she was very delirious and Clara Anne was two years old, Clara Anne's mother went back to Clara Anne's father and showed him the baby. Though Clara Anne already had a Gallifrey name, her father had called her Clara Anne. And she remembered that name, using it as her "real name". She did it not only because she loved her father but also because it annoyed her mother.

Okay, so maybe Clara Anne didn't have a dangerous past... but she had an interesting one. And, being it her last year in the Academy, she couldn't wait to have her own TARDIS and travel back to see her father. Her wonderful, human father.

And, once she was graduated and her mother couldn't get her expelled, she would tell the planet who her father really was just before running away forever. Gallifrey was a terrible place to her, a place she didn't want to be. It was filled with people who were different than her, though they didn't even know. It was full of her secrets, her past, and most importantly, her mother.

Ugh, her mother.

But right now she felt a strange urge to go to the repair shop, an urge she couldn't quite understand. But she listened to her gut. She walked into the shop curiously, staring at all of the broken TARDISes that lined the walls. She smiled to herself as she lay her hand on one.

She had come here just last week with her friend who worked here, looking at all the broken TARDISes and how he was going to fix him. It fascinated her to no end, the TARDIS. If she didn't have such a pull to get off this planet she would apply to work in the repair shop.

Then, she saw him. A stranger yet so familiar, a man she knew to be named the Doctor. But, she asked herself, how in the world had she known his name?

"Doctor," She said, not really sure what she was saying as she was saying it, "Doctor."

He looked at her with a grimace on his face, obviously confused. She was confused too, but something in her knew that this was exactly where she was meant to be.

"Yes, what is it? What do you want?" He said, obviously in a hurry.

"Sorry," Clara Anne continued, "But you're about to make a very big mistake."

He stared at her, unresponsive. She felt herself freezing up, unsure what to say now. Where had the voice gone from inside her head that was telling her what to say? And then, as he was lingering at the TARDIS door, she realized he was taking a very faulty TARDIS.

She leaned against the TARDIS she was standing by, crossing her arms and smirking, "Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system is knackered but you'll have that much more fun."


End file.
